


Tied Up

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Tied Up

FIRST OFF – Sex warning. That’s basically all this is. Plot what plot??? XD

Second – I’ve been going back and forth trying to decide who is the dom in this relationship, and now after writing this, I think it has to be Hiiro. This just seems off to me even though I’ve read a couple good dom!emu fics but hope you enjoy it anyway.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Emu questioned.

Hiiro nodded in response.

“Ok, just remember to say the safe word if you want to stop,” Emu reminded, “Or snap a bunch if your mouth is preoccupied. Your wrists will be tied but you’ll have some room to move your hands a bit.”

“Right,” Hiiro answered.

Emu pushed Hiiro back from sitting to laying before he smirked, “I hope you’re ready.” They kissed as Emu undid the buttons on Hiiro’s shirt. He pulled Hiiro up, “Kneel there.” He tied Hiiro’s wrists to the bedframe as Hiiro knelt on the floor.

Emu undid his pants, erection already growing, “Suck,” he shoved his cock in Hiiro’s mouth, grasping his hair tightly and forcing Hiiro’s head back and forth. He gagged a few times when Emu hit the back of his throat.

Feeling in charge and confident, Emu started acting more like M than himself. He smacked the side of Hiiro’s face with his dick, leaving a mix of spit and precum behind.

He grabbed at Hiiro’s neck, slightly choking him. Hiiro moaned at the feeling. “Did you enjoy that?” M laughed.

He unhooked Hiiro’s wrists from the bed but kept them tied together. He pushed him onto the bed once more before stripping off the rest of Hiiro’s clothes.

He smacked Hiiro’s ass a few times before rolling him over. He straddled Hiiro rubbing their cocks against each other a few times before he grasped onto Hiiro’s nipples. He sucked on Hiiro’s chest, leaving small bruises behind.

“You look great like this,” M smirked, “each mark proving you belong to me. Isn’t that right?”

Hiiro nodded as he arched his back up. M grasped Hiiro’s thighs, tightening his grip, making Hiiro squirm in pleasure.

“You like that too, huh?” M chuckled before turning Hiiro over again. He tied Hiiro’s legs apart on the bed frame. “Lift your hips,” he grabbed some lube and started sticking a finger into the surgeon’s ass. After moving around for a moment or two he added another finger.

“I’m going to fuck you,” M warned as he lubed himself up. Hiiro groaned as M slid his length into the other’s ass.

He thrust in and out for a few minutes, keeping a steady pace. He stopped for a minute and grasped onto Hiiro’s neck, pulling the surgeon’s back into an arched position so they could kiss. After letting go, he grasped onto Hiiro’s sides and started his pace up once again.

“I’m going to cum,” M pulled out and shot his seed over Hiiro’s back. He took a second before untying Hiiro’s ankles.

“Can I cum now?” Hiiro asked against the bed.

“Yeah babe,” Emu reached around and helped Hiiro reach his orgasm. Hiiro slumped against the bed as Emu untied his wrists. He then went and got some paper towel.

“That was interesting,” Hiiro finally spoke again.

“Very,” Emu answered.

“I enjoyed it, but I’m not sure I really like being tied up,” Hiiro admitted.

Emu smiled before hugging the other man, “Well it was just something to try. Now we know not to do it again.”


End file.
